1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to an inorganic layer structure, a method of fabricating the same, and a display device including the same and, more particularly, to an inorganic layer structure including an organic linking material having linking atoms combined with metal atoms, a method of fabricating the same, and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A glass substrate used in display devices, picture frames, crafts, containers and the like has various advantages such as small coefficient of linear expansion, excellent gas barrier property, high optical transmittance, surface flatness, excellent heat resistance, and excellent chemical resistance. However, the glass substrate is weak to impact, is well broken, and is heavy by its high density.
As liquid crystal or organic light emitting display devices and electronic papers have been recently developed, techniques for replacing glass substrates of these display devices with plastic substrates have been studied. In other words, if the glass substrate is replaced with the plastic substrate, a total weight of the display device may be reduced and the flexibility of the design of the display device may be improved. In addition, the display device having the plastic substrate may be strong to impact. Furthermore, when the display device having the plastic substrate is fabricated by continuous processes, it may be more economical than the display device having the glass substrate.
Methods of performing various treatments on the plastic substrate are being studied to positively use these characteristics of the plastic substrate. For example, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1296623 discloses a process of coating a plastic of polyethylenenaphthalate with an organic layer and a process of thermally treating the organic layer. Thus, a low-cost plastic substrate becomes planarized and uniform and the organic layer is hardened. In addition, it is possible to prevent interconnection lines of a display device from being abnormally formed by process heat generated in an array process. As a result, stability of fabricating processes of the display device may be improved.